


Sacrifice

by Marvelouslife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelouslife/pseuds/Marvelouslife
Summary: Rey had stitched the wound back together, giving Ben the second chance to reflect. His father comes to him at his time of feeling lost, and Ben realizes what he has to do to save the girl that saved him.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm sure this is the last one. I think I got it out of my system.  
> Pretty sure...

He stared at his Force ghost of a father as Han didn’t ask, but stated the proclamation to him. He was right. Kylo Ren died once that saber went through him. The hate he tried to carry with him. The darkness he tried to clutch in his pale, bloody hands. He barely had a grasp to begin with, but his life quickly slipping away from him gave him the wake up call he desperately needed. This life that he has chosen, was a mistake. The darkside wasn’t for him, and it took him to be dying for him to realize that.

Han watched his son make his choice in his mind to either keep living this blatant lie, or finally let go of his pride to do the right thing. Become who he was truly meant to be. Something greater than himself. The struggle to let go was evident on his son’s face, there were very few emotions his kid could hide from his family. They knew him too well to tell when he wanted to change, but couldn’t admit it. Han wasn’t going to help push him further, he was a grown man who needed to make his own decisions, accept his mistakes and atone for them. He had to see that, Han wasn’t going to hold his hand. He learned from that error. 

Ben realized this, and his frustration couldn’t help but surface. It was so much easier letting others make the decision for him. For if they made the decision, then he wouldn’t suffer the consequences of the choices, but the game has been changed for months now. He made the choice to kill his master and take the mantle of Supreme Leader, when he knew in his mind’s mind, he couldn’t give a damn about the First Order. 

It was never about the First Order. Try as he might, he couldn’t get himself to believe he wanted world domination as his grandfather worked for (although now he realized, his grandfather was not looking for glory). It was always personal. He wanted to embrace the darkside so he joined forces with Snoke. The First Order may have been searching for the famous Luke Skywalker, but it was revenge he wanted against his uncle. In the end, it was either Snoke, or the girl, but it was he who was making the final call. This story was about him stumbling, and falling to get where he needed, to reach a higher point and the thought brought him clarity.

Kylo Ren was officially dead, and he was going to let the past die. 

He gave his father one last look, a look of bottled up rage and certainty, determination and despair. He stepped forward, gripping his tainted lightsaber, and with all the strength he could muster, he threw the fiery blade a long distance before it inevitably fell into the cold waves of the ocean. 

It was freeing to throw away the false hate. The one he attempted to build upon, but just didn’t have deep in his soul. The one Snoke tried to enforce upon him when he convinced him to kill his father. No, he didn’t have hate for his father, or his mother, or even his uncle. He never did, and he was a fool to ever think he could be that petty. The only person he had hate for was Snoke, and if he didn’t have hate, then what did he have?

He glanced at his father’s figure, breathing heavily. The weight had finally been lifted off his shoulder, and he could look his father in the eyes. He hadn’t been able to look at his father since he was a kid, afraid of the disappointment or disapproval he would express in his eyes for Ben’s actions. This time, Ben looked at him, really looked at him, and he wasn’t given broken eyes or shattered hearts. His father wore a slim smile, held his head higher as if prideful. As if he was…proud of him. Han was content, because he knew he raised his boy right. 

Ben let out a breath of a laugh as if he could hear Han’s thoughts, and the tons left his shoulders. He could stand tall and upright like the man he was meant to be. He didn’t hate his father or despise his uncle. He saw now, he was an idiot and he wished he had gotten stabbed sooner to see the error of his ways. He watched as his father began to fade away, a knowing smile forever plastered on his ghostly face. Peace. He had found peace in the life he had lived.

Once his dad’s ghost was gone, a new weight was placed on Ben’s shoulders. 

Rey.

She was going to get herself killed because of her own pride, and she was going to lose herself because of her hate for what happened to her parents. Her hate for the life she was forced to live. In a dessert, hungry, scared, and alone. Her hatred for the world was earned, but that didn’t make it any less wrong. As wrong as he was. 

If she faced Palpatine alone, she was going to die. She was not trained well, having trained for a few solid months, but she had to have trained for years to defeat a _well_ seasoned Sith. The only shot she had at beating the old emperor was through wits, and tricks. Skills that he knew she lacked, because every encounter they had, he was either injured already or pulling punches. Palpatine would not be as kind as Ben was. Blood wouldn’t rush to his groin as it did him when he caught sight of her. Palpatine was a born and raised Sith. He was the definition of hate, and Rey could try fighting hate with hate, but Ben figured the saying “fighting fire with fire” wasn’t valid in this situation. 

He had to save her, and he knew, today was his last day with the living. 

It didn’t take long for Ben to accept his fate. He didn’t have anybody left in the living, his mother being the last tether he had to life. She sacrificed herself to save him, he figured he could do the same for someone who was actually deserving of being saved. If he dies, then maybe he can be reunited with his family because, that’s all he really wants at this point. To go home. His home which was always his mother and father, and hell, his uncle too.

Death didn’t seem that bad to him. It hadn’t been since he was trained by a Jedi. Snoke always told him to preserve oneself, but Luke taught him to fight for what he loved. As much as he used the darkside, he trained like a Jedi. Fought like a Jedi, because it was all he knew how to do. Sure, he used his emotions in some of his fights, but even Luke admitted that emotions were natural. He told him stories of times he felt fear for his life, or hatred for another, and how on rare occasions, they dictated his actions. Luke wasn’t perfect and he never claimed he was, but what he wanted Ben to learn was focus. 

If he wanted to protect what he loved, he had to keep a clear head. No one was useful if they were dead, and getting his head wrapped around his emotions would eventually get him killed. In the heart of battle, he had to let go of his inhibitions, and let the Force guide his way. Ben was an extension of the Force, not the other way around. His fear of death had to be gone if he wanted to be victorious. He had to put other people first, put the Force first if he truly wished to kill Palpatine.

Death was the inevitable, but he didn’t need to be scared of the inevitable.

The release of his fears had lifted a weight upon him, but it brought another weight with it. An exhaustion Ben didn’t realize he had. He was tired, but his work wasn’t done. There was still the denzel to save, and his life to be ended. If the Force wished him dead, then it shall be so. He would do his job with open arms, no questions asked, and maybe even a smile on his face. Ben was finally free from his shackles.

_The Force had set him free._

Ben knew he wasn’t going to live through this. He knew once he goes against Palpatine, he was going to die, but at least that would spare Rey time to finish the demon off. He used treachery to kill his previous master, but he couldn’t trick Palpatine. This fight required will, and Ben had a new surge of will. Will to save the girl who brought a new hope.

That was a good enough sacrifice for him.


End file.
